Need for Speed: Carbon
génération et le reste de génération Moitié de génération Wii PlayStation 3 Autres Ordinateur ( version) |Row 5 title = Franchise |Row 5 info = Need for Speed |Row 6 title = Genre |Row 6 info = Course |Row 7 title = Mode de jeu |Row 7 info = Un jusqu'à huit joueurs }}Need For Speed: Carbon est un jeu vidéo de course développé par EA Canada, EA Black Box (version sur ordinateur), Rovio Mobile (version sur mobile) et édité par Electronic Arts sorti en 2006 pour toutes les plates-formes. La version sur consoles portables est sous titrée Own The City et est différente de celle sur console télévisée. Ce jeu a été un record commercial pour la série Need for Speed avec au total de 15 millions de jeux vendu à travers le monde. Synopsis ;Dans Need for Speed: Carbon Les courses ont lieu en ville ou dans les canyons. Le joueur doit mener une guerre sans merci pour le contrôle de la ville, prenant tous les risques pour conquérir les quartiers adverses, rue par rue. Le seul but est alors de remporter les courses de voitures. La police viendra mettre de l'ordre dans ces compétitions illégales. ;Dans Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City versions consoles portables Le joueur incarne le frère de Mick, mort lors d'une course à laquelle on a participé. À l'hôpital, c'est Sarah (la petite amie de Mick) et Carter (un coéquipier et ami de Mick) qui vous apprennent la nouvelle. Vous décidez donc de savoir qui a tué votre frère, aidé de Carter. Pour cela, il vous faut reconquérir la ville, qui a été répartie entre les différentes bandes rivales après l'accident de Mick, pour espérer recevoir une aide des autres bandes. Les versions consoles portables de septième génération se déroulent dans un environnement nettement plus urbain : il n'y a pas de canyon. Il s'agit en fait de Rockport (ville de Most Wanted) en mode « miroir » c'est-à-dire que tous les éléments y sont inversés, il y a également le nord qui est décalé à l'Ouest modifiant la perception. Reception génération) 77.51% (Console télévisée de génération) 75.04% (Console portable de génération) 71.00% (Console portable de génération) 69.33% | MC = (Autres) 78/100 (Console télévisée de génération) 77/100 (Console télévisée de génération) 75/100 (Console portable) 73/100 | GSpot = (PSP) 7.9/10 7.6/10 (PS3, PS2 & GC) 7.4/10 (Wii) 7.1/10 (GBA) 6.5/10 | IGN = (PC) 8.2/10 (PS3) 7.9/10 7.8/10 (NDS) 7.5/10 (Wii) 7.4/10 (PSP & GBA) 7.0/10 | Play = 76%Play magazine review, issue 151, Imagine Publishing }} Need for Speed: Carbon was met with generally positive reviews. IGN gave the PC version an 8.2 out of 10 and the PlayStation 3 version a 7.9 out of 10 citing "It's not revolutionary, it's not brilliant, but it's good, deep racing,". GameSpot gave praise for adding more movie clips, customization and solid gameplay but was critical about frustrating boss battles and under utilizing police chases. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game an average score of 8.0. Hyper's Daniel Wilks commends the game for its "large gameworld" but criticises it for its "easy, drift course mechanics suck and cutscene 'actors'". The Australian video game talk show Good Game gave the game a 5/10. Need for Speed: Carbon has sold 3.2 million copies in the United States. Its PlayStation 2 version received a "Double Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 600,000 copies in the United Kingdom. Carbon Catégorie:Jeu vidéo de course se déroulant dans un monde ouvert Catégorie:Jeu vidéo sorti en 2006 Catégorie:Jeu Game Boy Advance Catégorie:Jeu GameCube Catégorie:Jeu Nintendo DS Catégorie:Jeu Wii Catégorie:Jeu Game Gear 3 Catégorie:Jeu Dreamcast Catégorie:Jeu Game Gear Millennium Catégorie:Jeu Dreamcast Storm Catégorie:Jeu Panasonic Pocket 2 Catégorie:Jeu 3DO M2 Catégorie:Jeu Panasonic Pocket 3 Catégorie:Jeu 3DO M3 Catégorie:Jeu PlayPocket Two Catégorie:Jeu PlayStation 2 Catégorie:Jeu PlayStation Portable Catégorie:Jeu PlayStation 3 Catégorie:Jeu Xune Catégorie:Jeu Xbox Catégorie:Jeu Xbox Mini Catégorie:Jeu Xbox 360 Catégorie:Jeu Z-Pocket Catégorie:Jeu Zeebo Catégorie:Jeu Mac OS Catégorie:Jeu Windows Catégorie:Jeu Windows Phone Catégorie:Jeu iOS Catégorie:Jeu BlackBerry OS Catégorie:Jeu d'arcade Catégorie:Jeu vidéo développé au Canada Catégorie:Jeu vidéo développé en Finlande Catégorie:Jeu vidéo se déroulant aux États-Unis Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de sixième à septième génération en moitié) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de sixième à septième génération) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de septième génération) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes aux services en ligne Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes dans les années 2000 Catégorie:Jeu collectionneurs et éditions limitées pour toutes les plate-formes